A Woman Walks Into A Bar
by aquarianamelia
Summary: One-Shot: Tony, Ziva and a bar with loud music. What more can I say? That I'm not that good at summaries, obviously. This is my first time writing one. Rated T just to be sure.


The beat was pounding loud as she entered the club. She could just about hear herself think, but she liked it better that way. It meant distraction from the buzzing in her mind.

She didn't really see people looking her up and down. She didn't like to sound cocky, but she was used to it by now. She had a slick blue floral dress on that clung to her body like a second skin, showing off her ass and making her flattish chest appear not so flat. It had a demure keyhole collar, balancing well with the high hemline, made all the more higher by her peep toed lace stilettos. Her hair, usually curly, was straightened back into a power ponytail, where the ends graced her shoulders.

She saw him before he saw her, giving her time to look him up and down appreciatively. He was wearing his usual Hilfiger shirt, along with fitted chinos that cut well to his frame, and she was prepared to bet that he looked even better from behind.

He looked up and took his time looking _her _up and down. She couldn't help but smile as his eyes raked hungrily over her figure. She took his hand just as a pumping beat began blasting out from the speakers beside the DJ's booth, shaking the floor. This was one of her favourite songs, and he knew it, from having heard her singing and humming it when he caught her off guard.

He spun her around and stood behind her as she grabbed his hands from her shoulders and planted them on her hips, securing them with her own. She began to sway her hips from side to side, leaning back do that she could whisper in his ear, "Enjoying yourself, Tony?"

She felt his enjoyment against her butt and could feel a blush spreading up her face. She ground harder, into him this time, and could feel him breathing heavily against her neck. She grinned. She switched back to going from side to side, and decided to turn around so she could see his face and stare into his dark blue eyes.

She could smell a slight whiff of alcohol on his breath, but though his eyes seemed unaffected, his pupils were huge in the dim club. She put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to her own, so their foreheads touched.

He couldn't get over her behaviour. He knew she loved to tease him; she did it all the time at work. But this was different, something had changed, and he knew it the moment that he saw her cutting a path on the floor. He was looking into her eyes now, they were almost black. Her face was lit up by the dancing lights, throwing deep shadows under her high cheekbones. He was surprised as she put her hands around his neck, and even though he knew what was coming, he was powerless to stop her, such was the spell she was weaving on him.

She pulled him flush against her and smiled into his embrace, especially when his hands strayed off her waist and settled just at her ass. Typical. She thought she should go for it, and also that she was overthinking it too much.

He could see that she was thinking hard about something, and even though she was usually so good at disguising her emotions, but not tonight, for some reason. He decided to bite the bullet and gently kissed her mouth.

"Screw this," she thought, "I don't want to think anymore." She reciprocated, pushing him against the DJ booth, her mouth smashing into his, and pressing up hard against him. He turned, so that she was pinned up against the wall of the booth, his hands squeezing her ass as she threaded her hands through his hair. Her tongue began poking and pulling at his lips, and he let her in, surprised at her ferocity as their tongues battled for possession, and he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine, by thrusting up against her and working his tongue into her mouth for a change. He could feel her chest heaving for air and he slowly pulled away.

She smiled dreamily up at him. He could feel her tugging at his hand, and began to lead him up the stairs to her apartment, and he was suddenly wondering how the hell they got there. He put it at the back of his mind, and just as she was reaching the top step, she suddenly fell forward, losing her balance and the grip he held loosened and she fell _through_ the floor.

She felt herself pitch forward and the ground seemed to accelerate toward her face and she couldn't help but wonder where the ground, or more importantly, the top step, had gone. The air was pushed out of her lungs and her torso jerked reflexively, opening her eyes, even though she didn't even know that they were closed to begin with. Ziva was on her back, on a surprisingly soft floor, and took a deep breath in. She was looking at the ceiling of her bedroom, reaching up to rub a hand over her face. _Oh my God_, she realized. _What the hell was that? A dream?_ It had sure felt like that. _Reality?_ It had felt like that too.

Just as he was reaching out for Ziva, the ground beneath him also gave way, and he woke with a start. He was lying at home, in his own bed, in damp sheets. He glanced under the covers for confirmation. No Ziva. But he was certainly standing to attention, so to speak. _It had to have been a dream, surely? _He thought,_ I was hoping it wasn't though_.

Ziva walked calmly into the bullpen, hoping her face wouldn't give her away, so she looked at the floor, and only just glanced up when she heard footsteps. Tony was surprisingly quiet as he strode around to his desk, and sat down without a word. Ziva watched him, slowly willing him to look up. Finally, he did. His eyes were large with shame and worry. She poked her tongue out at him, swishing it over her lower lip, never breaking eye contact with him, she waited. And waited. And then-he _blushed_. She threw her head back and burst out laughing.


End file.
